His Kids
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Bill Cipher always get's what he wants. So when Stan tries to find loopholes and ways avoid a deal the two made in the past, Cipher just takes what he wants. He wants his kids back. And he wants them to help him take over the world... or something,
1. It begins

**_Twelve years ago..._**

_"Why should I help you?"_

_"Because you owe me. Remember? You owe me a life. My brothers life."_

_"Ha! You expect me to give him back? Stanford, he likes it this way."_

_"You speak of him as if he weren't yourself."_

_"Oh please, we aren't the same. One was your twin. A kid always absorbed into books, and acquiring only the knowledge he was given. I, on the other hand, know everything. And I keep on learning more and more. I see the past, present, and future. I have all of this power, your brother had nothing."_

_"Bill, I said you owed me a life. I never said you had to give that same life back."_

_"Oh, so you want someone else? That can work. But what will I get in return?"_

_"You can have them one day."_

_"Great. So, one child. When they reach the age of twelve, the child will be mine."_

_"So soon? I only get them for twelve years? That's rather short. Even you have to agree that it's not fair. Be reasonable."_

_"Fine, i'll increase the time. But they will be mine in the end anyway. I'll own them, even though you may claim they are yours. And you can very well believe that. But they will always be mine. Got it?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"OK, great. But there's another catch."_

_"Seriously? I thought we just made a compromise!"_

_"Yes, but this is only small. When your time with them is up, I don't want just one child."_

_"... I'm not sure what your inquiring."_

_"How about twins?"_

_**A.N: **_**What are your thoughts on this story idea. Continue? Delete before it get's to horrible? Leave comments in the reviews.**


	2. A seemingly Normal day

_There was a speck of light in front of him. It landed in my arms. Them it split in half. There was a bright glow, and the light turned into a set of twins. Both were asleep._

_"Remember, twelve years and one summer. Then they're mine for the taking."_

_"Yes, I remember."_

_"Make sure they are safe until then. if you don't, then you'll owe me a life, and I'm not sure you'll be able to deliver, if that situation every comes up. There are consequences for breaking deals with me Stanford."_

_"I know." I stare down at the two infants. They have no idea what will happen to them when they get older._

_"Now go. Your welcome has long expired."_

**In the present...**

**Dipper's P.O.V**

It's a warm summer day. Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Nothing really changes in Gravity Falls. That was something I can always count on. Another thing, there is always paranormal activity.

"Hey Mabel. Ready to fight some other crazy thing today?" She get's up and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah, I always am. I'm always prepared. After that candy monster came, I've started to sleep with my grappling hook!" Mabel takes it by the metal handle from under the sheets. "What about you?"

I take out my journal from under my pillow. We both smile and laugh. We have become super paranoid from living in this town for two months. I mean, when there is always something creeping in the shadows, you have to be prepared for anything. Even for the Apocalypse.

"Sniff sniff. Hey, do you smell something burning?" Mabel looks at me. I smell the air too. There is a faint wisp of smoke in the air. We glance at each other before getting out of bed and going to the kitchen. Stan is at the stove, cooking what appears to be small flat tires.

"Who wants pancakes?" He asks merrily as we get two plates out.

"Ooh ooh! Me Me Me!" Mabel holds out her plate. Stan get's out a spatula and plops a slightly burnt pancake onto it. Mabel's mouth waters a little as she skips to the table. I hold my plate out too, and get an equally burnt oval out onto it. I get out the maple syrup for Mabel, and some butter and sugar for myself.

I lather my pancake in butter and sprinkle a ton of sugar on top. Mabel drowns her's in a sticky and sugary syrup. Everything so far is normal, but things usually go this way. Things are normal until we leave the shack, usually in the afternoon. Things have sometimes gone crazy after breakfast, but not often.

"Hey Dipper, could you pass me the sugar?" I hand over the jar. I watch as Mabel pours over half of it onto her pancake.

"Ha, it's like an ocean. The pancake is the sea floor, the maple syrup is the water, and the sugar is the salt!" Mabel flashed a braced filled smile. I laugh.

"Only you can come up with these things." Stan looks at the pancake in disgust.

"Come on Grunkle Stan, it's a pancake! it's still edible!" she cuts off a large piece covered in syrup and sugar, and stuffs it into her mouth. She gives us a thumbs up before swallowing the whole thing whole, and stuffing the entire pancake into her mouth. We both watch as she then stuffs three whole pancakes into her mouth, all covered in a mountain of sugar and syrup. She then licks the plate clean.

"See, it's edible." she smiles at us. Stan just stares.

"Well, at least you didn't choke." he walks out of the room.

"Wanna have a pancake eating contest bro-bro?"

"No thanks Mabel. I think you've already been crowned champion of breakfast consumption." I say, getting up out of my chair. Her fist goes into the air. "Yes!" We walk out of the kitchen. Mabel goes back and grabs the syrup bottle. Then we go outside into the forest.

**I haven't given you guys any time to read this and decide whether you like it or not, so i'm just gonna continue writing this. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Nobody Home

_"Now what?"_

_"Now you leave."_

_"How do I leave the Dreamscape?"_

_"You don't know how? Boy, humans sure are dumb."_

_"Why do you even want the twins anyway?"_

_"My motives will be clear someday. Now remember this. Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Pentagram, Hand. Llama, Glasses, Question Mark, Stitched Heart, Ice. Remember the ten."_

_"I'm sorry, but what?" _

_"Later Stanford!" And with a flash, I was back in my room._

**Dipper's P.O.V**

For some reason, nothing has happened yet. Nothing Paranormal, no monsters, nothing strange. It's weird. Mabel looks confused too.

"Why isn't anything happening?" she asks.

Then I notice something. Something weird.

"Why is there nobody in town today?" All Mabel could offer was a shrug. I spot a kid walking down the street.

"Hey, excuse me." he turns to look at me.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Mabel asks him. He shrugs.

"I guess they all went to see what the commotion in the forest was about." Mabel and I look at each other before saying in perfect unison,

"What commotion?"

"You mean you don't know?" We shake our heads.

"Well, there was a big explosion of some kind. It was weird. And it was huge. It was even bigger than when Gideon's robot exploded! Everyone in town went to go check it out, but they haven't come back yet. I was just heading over there myself."

"OK, thank you!" Mabel and I sprint off in the direction of the forest. Eventually, we see a large crowd of people. There are fire fighters putting out a fire, leaving nothing but smoke and ashes behind.

"Maybe what we smelled this morning wasn't the pancakes, but the fire the explosion caused." Mabel whispered to me. I nod in agreement. We spot officer Blubbs.

"What happened here?" I asked him.

"Who knows? There was a huge explosion, fire, and some people claim to have seen a yellow light float away from the scene. It's a gosh dang mystery."

"Which way did it go?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know, but that lass over there claims to have seen it. Why don't you ask her?" he points to a blond.

"Oh man. Why does it have to be Pacifica?" I say.

"It's OK Dipper. I'm sure she will tell us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you." Pacifica turns her back to us.

"Well, don't you want to know what it was?" I ask.

"No, not really. I'm just glad it's gone. My guess is that it caused the explosion, and I don't want any more of those."

"You know, if it isn't caught, then it's just going to be on the loose, creating more explosions." I say.

"Oh come on. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Just then, a loud sound echoed through the area. The three of us turn around to see smoke rising from the tree tops.

"I stand corrected." Pacifica says.

"More fire! Move! Move!" Officer Blubbs yelled. The crowd that had gathered fled to the city while the police and fire department ran to their cares and towards the smoke. Mabel and I run in the direction as well.

"No you don't." Officer Blubbs catches us by the collar of our shirts. "It's too dangerous. Go back to the town and leave this to the adults."

"What?! But It's only a little fire!" Mabel whined.

"Come on. We want to see what it is!" I complain.

"Just go back home. This will be on the news, you can find out then." He put's us on the ground and pushes us in the direction of the town.

"Now off you go. If we catch you following us, there will be consequences." And with that, Blubbs got into his car and drove to the scene. I slump down onto a rock.

"We're adults, we know everything. Kids are useless, so they should go home. It's not like they can do anything better than we can. I mean, it's not like they defeated a hundred gnomes or something, and had an epic sword fight to the death with cursed wax figures. No, they didn't do anything like that! They have such big imaginations. Meow meow meow meow meow!" Mabel mimicked some of the voices of the cops. I have to admit she was pretty good.

"Turn around and go home or else!" I repeat what Blubbs said in my best impression that I had.

"Hey Dipper, do you wanna stand around sulking, or do you wanna go check out the explosion?" Mabel asked.

We look at each other for a moment. The answer was obvious.

"To the dangerous roped off area!" We both shout as we run in pursuit of the cops.


	4. Cryptic Messages

_I'm watching the twins sleep. They are only three days old. One of them has a birthmark on it's forehead. It looks like the big Dipper._

_"Dipper." I say out loud. He twitches a bit as if responding to his own name. "Well then Dipper. Guess that's what you're called now. Do you think that deal was worth it?" I don't expect a response, yet I get one. He give a small nod. It could only be a coincidence, but it stirs up some emotion in me. I hold the twins close. I look down at the other one. She is a girl. Now what are we gonna call you?" I ask. She mumbles something in her sleep._

_"Smable."_

_"Smable? Hm, that gives me an Idea. Mabel. Yes, Mabel. That'll work. Dipper and Mabel. Kinda suites you both." I'm not sure if it's my imagination or not, but I think I catch them both smile a bit. _

**Dipper's P.O.V**

We're walking through a few bushes so we can get to the site before the cops. We can take a look, take some pictures, then get back to the shack before they arrive. We'll do some research on our findings and the police will think we were home the entire time.

Then we hear another noise. It sounds close.

"Come on Dipper! Let's go check it out!" I nod in agreement. This one is closer. I step over a bush covered on spikes. When Mabel and I get to the area where the explosion was, we see a yellow light floating above us. It's heading for another part of the forest. I'm about to go after it when Mabel grabs my arm.

"Look!" she points to where the fire is. As we approach, the fire gradually diminishes until there is only charred wood and soot where it was. We look at each other. In the center of the clearing the fire made is a tree, surprisingly unharmed by the flames. There wasn't a charred piece of bark anywhere that I could see. I take a few steps closer, and see a bunch of random letters carved into the side of it.

"Woah. Mabel, come see this."

"What is it?" I point to the words.

"Iroorz wkh foxhv L kdyh vhw lq hdfk fkduuhg fohdulqj. D vbpero rq hdfk xqkduphg wuhh zloo whoo brx zkhuh wkh qhaw foxh vkrxog eh? What does that mean?" she stumbles over the words.

"It looks to be some sort of code." I take out the journal and flip to the Codes and Ciphers page. "Let's see... Atbash Cipher, Keyword Cipher... the one that seems the most like this one would be Caesar Cipher."

"What's that?"

"Here, i'll read the explanation out loud for you. Ehem...

A Caesar cipher is one of the simplest (and easiest cracked) encryption methods. It is a Substitution Cipher that involves replacing each letter of the secret message with a different letter of the alphabet which is a fixed number of positions further in the alphabet.

Because each letter in the message has a direct translation to another letter, frequency analysis can be used to decipher the message. For example, the letter E is the most commonly used letter in the English language. Thus, if the most common letter in a secret message is K, it is likely that K represents E. Additionally, common word endings such as ING, LY, and ES also give clues.

A brute-force approach of trying all 25 possible combinations would also work to decipher the message."

"Huh?" Mabel cocks her head.

"Basically, say the word is Hi, Hi in Caesar Cipher word be KL, because K is three letters after the letter H, and L is three letters after I. To decipher KL back to Hi, you would have to go J, I, H. And then K, J, I. It's easy once you get it."

"Um, OK. Maybe you should decipher it."

"Alright, give me a few minutes."

**A few minutes later...**

"OK, I have it. Now it reads:

Follow the clues I have set in each charred clearing. A symbol on each unharmed tree will tell you where the next clue should be."

"Huh?"

"In each of the sites where there were explosions there will be a tree still standing, like this one. Apparently, the others have messages too. I wonder who they're for anyway."

"Yeah. It couldn't be for us, could it..."

A moments pause.

I smile. "Anything's possible." Mabel smiles too.

"Mystery twins?" she puts out her fist. I shrug and put mine on top. "Mystery twins!" we shout in unison before going towards the next site.


	5. Find them all

_Money is an issue at the moment. I can't pay for cribs or baby food, or anything for the twins. I've been mashing carrots and potato and feeding them that, and mildly warm soup, but they can't just eat that for the rest of their young lives! Or can they? No, they need to be taken care of properly. But I can't just hand them over to Bill! And my sister is kinda, well, dead. Wait! My sister! She had children! I just need to contact them and they can take Dipper and Mabel! Except for one problem. I don't have their contacts, and even if I did, they don't know me, and why would they take in two children. I'm just going to have to cross my fingers and hope for the best. Dipper and Mabel are starring at me curiously with their soft brown eyes. I scoop them up into my hands._

_"What am I gonna do with you two?" I ask them. Dipper looks at my desk. He tries to reach for something in that direction. I take him over to the desk, and see a phone book. I smile at the boy._

_"Your brilliant, you know that?" Dipper smiles and closes his eyes. Mabel is already asleep in my other arm. I put them both into the makeshift crib I have made: an old sock drawer. What? I have no money. I pick up the phone, and dial the numbers on the page._

**_Dipper's_**** P.O.V**

"Mabel, look at all of these messages!"

"Dipper, there are only three of them. There aren't that many."

"But three in one day is a lot." I try to coax her into some excitement. For some reason, she refuses.

"Come on, let's go back to the shack and decipher these. They're useless unless we can read them."

"True." We walk back up the hill towards the shack. I look down at the paper I scribbled the messages on. Putting both of them together reads:

"Brx nlgv duh euljkw, L kdyh wr dgplw. Exw ohw'v vhh brx wzr fudfn wklv. Xs wkh zdwhu wrzhu, dqg brx zloo vhh, d irxuwk ri wkhvh. Dqrwkhu fohdulqj, dqg pruh iodphv. Dqg dqrwkhu ulggoh: Zkdw lv pb qdph?"

**Can you decipher any of this? See if you can. Sorry for the short chapter, should update later tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	6. The Final Message

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"So, I guess we're at the top of the water tower. Now what?" I ask out loud.

"W-why are we here again?" Mabel stuttered, leaning as far away from the edge as possible.

"The secret message said to come up here."

"What does it even say?" I look down at the paper in my hand.

"You kids are bright, I have to admit. But let's see you two crack this. Up the water tower, and you will see, a fourth of these. Another clearing, and more flames. And another riddle: What is my name?"

"Wait, we have to guess the writer's _name!? _Oh come on!" Mabel groaned.

"Mabel, look!" I shout, pointing to where there is a line of smoke.

"Another explosion!" Mabel shouts. She runs to the ladder, momentarily forgetting how high up we are. I run after her. She is already halfway down the ladder.

"Mabel, wait up!" I say, moving my hand from rung to rung as fast as I can. But my fingers miss one, and I end up falling some of the way down.

"Oof!" the breath escapes my lungs with the impact.

"Oh my god! Dipper! Are you OK?!" Mabel says, running up to me.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I've experienced worse." A memory of jumping across a gorge enters my mind. I remember how I fell back down into it while high-fiving myself. Trust me when I say that that was way worse than this.

I get up and brush myself off.

"OK, let's go find out what's causing these explosions!" I shout, throwing my fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Mabel shouts in agreement.

* * *

"This is it Mabel! The final cryptic message is written in that very tree!" We both a walk up to it.

"Irrolvk fkloguhq, wuxvwlqj ph. Exw frqjudwxodwlrqv iru ilqglqj wkhvh. Dqg qrz, brx erwk zloo vhh, wkdw brx erwk qrz ehorqj wr ph!" is written on the trunk of the pine tree.

**So, how do you like the story so far? The twins have found the final cryptic code! But what does it say? I'll tell you.**

_**"Foolish children, trusting me. **_

_**But congratulations for finding these. **_

_**And now, you both will see, **_

_**that you both now belong to me!"**_


	7. The Shadowy Hand

**Stan's P.O.V**

I have been wandering around for ages. The kids left the shack without a trace, and there have been random explosions every where. As if on cue, I hear another one. I scan the horizon for smoke, but can't see over the tree line. I need to get to higher ground. I think for a moment of where I can go, when I suddenly think of something.

"The water tower!" I say out loud. I run back the way I came. I can see the ladder in the distance, but I can also toe the brim of a hat. It looks alot like Dipper's.

"Come on Mabel! The explosion is this way!" I hear the kid's voice. Yep. Definitely Dipper. But before I go to follow them, I want to see where the explosion actually is. I climb up the ladder, going up as fast as possible without missing a rung. If I did, I could fall and die. It's best not to think about those things though. I continue to climb until i'm at the top.

"Now, let's see where that explo- Oh my god!" I shout, looking over the railing. There are three smoldering circles burned into the forest. They are positioned in a way that, if you were to connect them, they would form a triangle. In the smack center of it was a more recent looking one, appearing to resemble an eye.

"Oh no."

* * *

"What does it say Dipper?"

"Hm, it will take me a while to decode this, but i'm sure I can do it." I see Dipper take out a note pad and pencil, and he scribbles down the message in the tree. Both their backs are facing me. Every thing appears to be normal... except for the fact that there is a large, shadowy hand reaching down to grab them from nowhere.

"Kids!" I shout. They both turn around abruptly. The shadowy hand fades away so quickly, I almost doubt that I even saw it at all. Almost, but not quite.

"What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you two for ages!"

"Sorry Grunkle Stan. We just saw all these explosions and wanted to check them out." Mabel said smiling.

"Yeah. Someone carved messages into trees. And if that isn't weird enough, the trees with the messages were in the middle of the inferno left behind by the explosions, yet they're still fully intact!" Dipper said.

"Uh, weird. Anyway, let's go home before it's too late." I usher the twins towards the way I came.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Dipper asks.

"That there's a tour in five minutes, and that we need to hurry, before the tourist get bored and leave." I say quickly, covering up my slip-up.

"Oh. I don't remember a tour at this time on our schedule."

"Yeah, well, it was sorta last minute. Let's just go." I drag them both away from the explosion site, and back to the Mystery Shack.


	8. His again

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we go outside?" I ask.

"You just can't. No deal with it." he replied, peeking through the curtains and through the window.

"Yeah, but did you have to close all the curtains and lock all the doors and windows?" I continue. "Come on Mabel, back me up here!"

"He's got a point Grunkle Stan. You can't just suddenly ban the outdoors. One of the reasons our parents sent us here to Gravity Falls was to get fresh air!" She says, looking up from her knitting.

"Yeah, well, too bad." Stan said, closing the blinds to another window.

"Did you really have to cut off the TV and internet though?" I say, trying to convince him.

"...Yes." Was all he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss and I say so. Now you two go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"But Grunkle Stan, it's only 6:45!" Mabel whined.

"No buts! Go get ready." Mabel and I groan as we head upstairs.

"Did we do something wrong?" Mabel asks.

"Well, other than not coming home when the cops told us to, I don't think we did anything wrong." I say climbing onto my bed.

"It doesn't make any sense. Grunkle Stan usually doesn't care when we go to bed. Nor does he try to keep us inside." I say, facing the ceiling.

"Something is definitely wrong with this picture." Mabel agrees.

'Yeah. But remember, your in Gravity Falls!" Another voice said. Both of us freeze and scan the room for the third voice.

"Look up." the voice says impatiently. Our heads both shoot up to see a glowing triangle.

"Bill!" We both shout in unison.

"You remember me! How flattering. Did ya miss me?" he joked.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screamed.

"Oh, does he want to join the party too? Well, i'm sorry, but it's invite only." Bill snapped, and the door locked.

"Grunkle Stan!" We both shout.

We hear pounding and kicking on the door.

"Hold on! The door's stuck!" we hear his gruff voice reply.

"Say goodbye kids!" the demon cackled.

"Bill? Bill! Don't you dare lay a finger on them! Let them go!" Stan shouts through the door.

"Let me think about that...NOPE! Sorry Stan, but I don't let people break their promises so easily."

Bright light shines around us as our attic room begins to dissapear.

"Grunkle Stan!" we both shout again, but it's no use. We aren't in the Mystery Shack any more.


	9. The Dreamscape

The blinding light envelopes us. I can no longer see the attic. All I can see is the light around us. Mabel is screaming.

"Mabel, calm down!" I say. She clings onto me for support. I hug her close.

"Don't let go Dipper!" Mabel cries out.

"It's OK, I've got you."

"What are we gonna do? Where are we?" she asks.

"I-I don't know. I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore!" The bright light around us dims to a darkness.

"Are we in the bottomless pit again?" Mabel asks, searching her sweater pockets for a glow stick.

"No, I don't think so. Why would Bill throw us down there?" Mabel shrugs.

"I dunno. He's a psychotic triangle. Hard to say why he wants to do anything."

"Yeah, that's a good point." I nod. I scan our surroundings. The darkness seems to slowly be fading away. Mabel notices this too.

When it is fully cleared up, we are greeted by a world of grays and whites.

"Woah. Where are we?" Mabel asks.

"Welcome to the Dreamscape kids!" Bill's high pitched voice rings out.

"The Dreamscape?" Mabel cocks her head.

"It's like another dimension." I explain.

"Oh. hey look, what's that?" Mabel points to a gray, cloud like thing floating our way.

"It's... it's a dream." I exclaim, looking it over.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"This isn't just any dream kids. It's a memory, coming back to your uncle in a dream." Bill says, watching us, as if trying to tell what we're gonna do next. Just watching.

"A memory? What of?" Mabel asks.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The demon says. We look at each other before peering into the gray cloud. Stan is holding two bundles in his arms. I can see our parents discussing something among themselves. Stan seems to be saying something, but I can't make anything out, other than "Goodbye." He quickly gives the two bundles to our parents. Mom closes the door after saying a few words, and Stan gets into his car and drives away.

"I don't get it. What were those bundles?" Mabel asks.

"You." He replies simply.

"But our parents said that this was the first time that we've stayed with Grunkle Stan. If he had us then, then that would mean we were with him." I say.

"Exactly. Let's just say that your family hasn't been very frank with you."

"What do you mean?" Mabel inquired.

The demon gave a mischievous grin (At least I think he did, he doesn't really have a mouth) before saying,

"Funny you should ask."


	10. Their Past Revealed

"What do you mean? Our parents would never lie to us." Mabel says defensively.

"Yeah, your so called _"parents" _did exactly that. They have been lying to you ever since the day you were first given to them."

"Wait, are you saying that we were _adopted!?"_ I exclaim.

"Not quite. You see, long ago-"

"Oh man, this isn't gonna be one of those long boring stories, is it?" Mabel groaned.

"Quiet! I'm trying to explain to you that you whole life is a lie and your family is a sham!"

"Hey! You stole my line!" I shout.

"So what? Pacifica's family was also a sham. Deal with it."

"Again, you stole my line!"

"Oh be quiet. Anyway, long ago, you uncle Stan-"

"Wait, if our family is a sham, then that means that Stan isn't our great uncle." I point out.

"He may not be your _great_ uncle, but he's still your uncle all the same."

"Wait, how does that even work?"

"Save all questions till after the story. So Stan lost his brother because he accidentally pushed him into a portal, killing him, and making him all powerful and immortal. And-"

"Wait, if he's dead, then how come he was turned immortal and powerful?" I ask. This isn't really making much sense.

"Who cares how that works? It happened, and his brother, _twin _brother at that, was killed and reborn as an all powerful-"

"Wait, what does this have to do with us?" Mabel spoke up.

"Will you please just shut up! It will all make sense in the end, so just be quiet!" the demon shouted, turning red.

"yep, he's lost it." I say.

"Alright, one more word out of you two, and i'll blast you to smithereens! And don't think that I won't!"

We both just stand there silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you. Now, his brother was dead. But the reincarnated version of his brother came, and gave him a gift, mostly because he blamed him for not giving back his brother, and he begged. So his brother gave him two children, created from his own magic, with his own two hands."

"So that us, right?" I ask.

"Very good Pine Tree! Now shut up." Bill said. "After a while, Stan couldn't afford very much, and therefore, couldn't take care of you. He didn't want to send you to an orphanage, because truthfully, they're pretty horrible. So he gave you to his dead sister's daughter's family of two. That's your parents."

"Wow, Stan doesn't have that much family left." Mabel sympathized. I nod in agreement.

"The stories not over. Stan made a deal with his brother that, at a certain point, his brother would take the children back."

"Can you please stop talking about yourself in the third person?" I ask.

"What?" he asks me.

"Seriously, we get it. Your Stan's brother." Mabel says.

"How did you-"

"We're kids, but we have brains." I say.

"Well, OK then, this saves a lot of explaining." Bill says.

"Uh, yeah, there's still one more thing." I say. I'm not quite sure how to phrase the question, and before I can think about how to say it without is being awkward, Mabel just comes right on out with it.

"So does this mean that your our father?" Mabel asks.

"I sense a reference to Star Wars coming on..." I mutter.

"What are you using, the force?" Bill laughs at his own joke.

"And there it is." I roll my eyes.

"I think the weirdest part about all of this is probably the fact that this mean our real names are actually Shooting Star and Pine Tree." Mabel says.

"Wait, seriously? Don't tell me your gonna call us that 24\7!" I groan.

"What? That's your real names!" Bill says.

**So, the obvious has been revealed! So, uh, I guess the mystery behind Dipper's real name is solved. And apparently Mabel's too, although everybody just was talking about Dipper' real name because of "Double Dipper" when Wendy says "Dipper" is only a nickname and whatever. So, i guess their full names are "PineTree Cipher" and ShootingStar Cipher" This is gonna get awkward. LOL.**


	11. Plans Unfolded Literally!

**No One's P.O.V**

**After a long conversation, we find the three of them still talking!**

"Seriously! Who names their kids Shooting Star and Pine Tree?" Dipper exclaims.

"What? They're your wheel names!"

"Yeah, we get that they're our real names, we just wanna know why they're our real names!" Mabel says.

"No, I mean wheel names. You know, a wheel, like on a car?"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asks.

"Nevermind."

"No way. Know you have to tell us!" Mabel jumps up and down.

"I said no." the demon folded his arms.

"Pretty pwease!" Mabel batted her eye lashes and widened her puppy dog eyes. Bill however, seemed unaffected.

"That doesn't work on me."

"Whatever. Can you at least tell us why you brought us here. It couldn't have just to explain our pasts." Dipper says.

"That's true. The reason I created you in the first place was so that you could do a couple of errands for me. You see, you are kids. At age twelve, people give you some freedom, enough freedom. But they also see you as innocent and naive. They would never suspect you of any wrong." Bill explained.

"Bill, we're not going to do crimes for you." Dipper pointed out.

"Oh, they're nothing too bad. I have just a couple things I need you to take care of at the moment..." Bill said, snapping, creating a small portal. He reached his hand into it, and pulled out a smal slip of paper.

"Let me just.." he said, unfolding it.

"There we go!" he said as the bottom of the page dropped to the floor of the Dreamscape. In his hands was a long piece of paper with writing covering the whole thing.

"Suddenly it makes a lot of sense that Dipper always makes listy thingies." Mabel says.

"Like father, like son." Dipper nodded, a little dumbfounded at the length of the list.


	12. On their way Home

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"So... what's the first thing on that list?" I ask.

"Destroy the journals and the portal." Bill answers casually.

"You mean this one?" I say, taking my book out.

"Yeah, although we only need to destroy the first two. You can keep yours." Bill pushes the book back towards me.

"What portal?" Mabel asks.

"Doesn't matter just as long as you destroy it." Bill answered. Mabel shrugged, accepting the answer.

"Where does the portal lead?" I ask.

"Here." Bill shrugged. "There. Everywhere and anywhere you want to go. It leads to infinite worlds and universes and time lines."

"Where is it?" I ask.

"In your basement!"

"But we don't have a basement." Mabel points out.

"I'll show you it later. Here's the list of junk for you to do. Think of them as chores that you have to do before playing video games, or whatever it is you do back in Piedmont." Bill tosses the paper to me. I fold it back up and shove it in my pocket.

"Hey Bill, can I drive?" Mabel asks randomly. Bill tosses a key at her. Sure, go knock yourself out!" A portal appears behind us. Giggling, Mabel runs through it.

"Wait, Mabel! You can't drive!" I call after her.

"Seriously Pine Tree. Do you have any fun, always obeying the rules?" Bill asks.

"But Mabel could get hurt!"

"Pain is part of life."

I shake my head and run into the portal after Mabel.


	13. Joy Ride

When my feet land on the ground below the portal, I begin to chase after my sister.

"Mabel! Wait! You can't drive! Your twelve!" I shout after her. She is trying all the car doors in the parking lot. By the third car, a very expensive looking vehicle. The license plate read "Northwest".

"Oh crap. MABEL!" she starts up the car and reverses out of the parking space. Soon she drives (poorly) away, but before she does, she hits a lamp post.

"This won't end well." I say aloud.

* * *

While Mabel continues on her joy ride, I am desperately chasing after her.

"Mabel! Wait! You're going to get yourself killed! Or thrown in jail!" I pant. She almost hits a pedestrian.

"Oh my god! Are you OK? I ask, approaching, the girl that she almost killed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she adjusts her glasses.

"Candy? Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. Anyway, sorry again for Mabel's reckless driving." I apologize.

"She can drive? Cool!" she replies.

"No, it's not cool! And she can't actually drive! She could kill someone, or herself!" I continue to pursue my crazy sister.

"Why does she have to be so insane? Oh wait, dad's a chaotic demon. Why do we have to have a chaotic demon father?!" I puff. Mabel speeds through a red light.

When I finally catch up to her (She stopped for gas) I approach her angrily. When she sees me, she shrinks back a little. When I'm standing directly in front of her, I tap my foot, and hold out my hand, waiting for her to fork over the keys. She hesitates a little, considering the pros and cons of her situation. She can tell that i'm angry.

_You must never have any fun, always obeying rules _Bill's words echo through my mind. Then Mabel takes the keys and places them in my out-stretched palm before looking down, ashamed. I put on a mischievous smile.

_Why must I be related to an insane demon?_ I think.

"My turn! I shout, before getting into the front seat. It takes Mabel a moment to get over her shock be for giggling hysterically, and getting into the passenger seat. I back out, and purposely hit another car. The two of us laugh before I turn around to go deeper into town.

* * *

Mabel and I take turns in driving. It is once again my turn. I'm speeding past the police station when I hear a scream coming from a pedestrian.

"Woah, did I just hit someone?" I say panicking.

"You barely missed him." Mabel looks out the window. "Sorry Grunkle Stan!"

"That was Grunkle Stan!? We're so dead when we get home."


	14. Stan's Trip to the Dreamscape

**Stan's P.O.V**

After the kids disappeared, I went straight to the police station to report the kidnapping. Unfortunately, they thought I was turning myself in or something. As if I'd ever do something as stupid as that! I swear, all of this stress of losing the kids is making me go insane. A car almost ran me over, and I could've sworn I'd heard Mabel calling out sorry. I really need to relax a little. But I can't! I have to find the kids! If Bill really got them, then I might never see them again! There's only on way to get the Dreamscape without using magic. I get in my car, and quickly drive back to the shack.

"I'm coming for you Cipher." I growl as I flip the "Open" sign so that it now reads closed. I type the pass code into the vending machine furiously. I run down the stairs, and when I reach the elevator, I practically smash the "Down" button. I march inside, and wait impatiently, tapping my foot, for it to reach the third floor. When it does, I rush out and over to the machine. It's still operational from when I powered it a week ago.

I push down the lever, and blue lighting crackles from it. Soon, It has an eerie glow. I step into the light, and stare straight forward as the area surrounding me fades to white. In about a minute, everything turns into a dull, lifeless gray. The whole area just looks like the sky on a rainy day. I spy Bill hovering a few feet away, starring intently at a blue orb, in which he holds in his palm.

"Where are they Bill!?" I demand. He doesn't even look up at me.

"Oh, Stanford, you just missed them. They just left a few minutes ago." he replies. I look at him with a little shock. Bill doesn't let _anybody _go. Ever. I shake my head slowly, before glancing back up at him. He's still looking into the orb.

"Prove it." I hiss.

'Yeah, sure, why not?" the demon shrugs, holding the orb up to my face. The image displayed on it was the attic. In the two beds, sleeping souldly, were two figures.

"They're back at the Mystery Shack." I say quietly.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"But, I thought-" I stutter.

"You thought wrong then. Now get out." With that, everything fades to darkness. Within a moment, colors begin to blur into they are crafted into solid forms. I'm back in the lab. The portal automatically shuts down after use. With out second thought, I run to the elevator, and through the gift shop. Only an idiot would believe what Bill says so easily. I push open the attic door, and see two forms, their chest rising and falling steadily. I pull off the covers from both beds, and switch on the light.

"Argh... Grunkle Stan?" Dipper moaned, rubbing his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, and pull Dipper close.

'Uh, Grunkle Stan? Are you OK?" the boy asks.

"Fine. Relieved. Why?" I ask.

"Your hugging me, that's all."

"Oh." I say, letting go immediately. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Dipper says.

"Ugh... who turned on the lights?" Mabel says, finally responsive.

"Sorry about that. I was, um, just checking up on ya. For some reason, I keep thinking you gonna be kidnapped!" I laugh halfheartedly. The twins stare for a moment before nervously laughing as well.

"Yeah, well, I should apologize too. Sorry for nearly running you over earlier." Dipper rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing..."

"Well, goodnight then... I guess." I awkwardly stand there for a moment. "Yep, uh, sleep tight!" I say, backing up out of the room. I close the door behind me. Did I just imagine Bill's voice earlier? Did I imagine then disappearing? Man, I really need to relax. Bill Isn't going to take them. Not today, not tonight, and not tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine. I walk down stairs to watch TV, and soothe my nerves. After all, the kids were fine. Just. Fine.


	15. Not the same

"Should we tell him?" I ask Mabel.

"I'm not sure he would believe us, and even if he did, how would he react. We would also have to explain the whole driving thing, and i'm not in the mood to do that. Ever. Because the county jail was really cold." Mabel said. I nodded in agreement. They need to fix the heater in there.

"So, we don't tell him, but if he asks about anything, we tell him as much of the truth as possible." I say.

"Agreed." We both smile at eachother before turning off the light and getting into bed.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, everything went smoothly. For Grunkle Stan that is. He scammed over 102 tourists in three days! He threw a party to celebrate his "Life Achievement" as he put it. Honestly, I'm not surprised.

"When I drink expired milk, I see rainbows!" Grenda's voice booms.

"When I eat smile dip, I see rainbows too!" Mabel squealed. "And talking dogs, dolphins called Aioshima, and the meaning of life!"

"And what is the meaning of life?" Candy asked.

"My brother and my existence." she said simply.

"Uh, what?" Candy looked at her friend with genuine confusion.

"Our dad just says that a lot." I say quickly. And it was true. Bill said that one of the reasons for him watching us all the time was to make sure that we weren't mauled. He said that because he was made with the fabrics of the universe, it was important to keep us safe. If we were to be killed, or hurt bad enough, then the strands of the universe that was once part of our creation would snap, and everything would be plunged into complete and utter chaos. So in a way, we were the meaning of life. Well, your life anyway.

"Oh. My dad sometimes says that too!" Candy smiles at us both. Mabel and I turn to each other and quickly nod in agreement.

"Hey, is it me, or is your hair lighter than usual?" Grenda asks me. I shrug.

"I dunno. I haven't noticed it."

"She has a point Dipper, it is a different shade than normal." Mabel analyzes a strand of my hair. I slap her hand away.

"Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"No, she's right!" Candy says, getting up. "It definitely looks different."

"Since when do you guys even care?" I ask, clearly surprised that THIS was the topic of conversation. The Mabel shrugged, and started talking about some new boy band. I sigh. Like every other sleepover Mabel has, it was gonna be a long night.


	16. Surprises All Around

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I wake up just in time to see Candy and Grenda leave the room with their duffel bags full of stuff. I let out a sigh and sneak a glance at the clock, peeking out from behind the covers. It's 9:34. I groan and get up, kicking the covers off, and groggily walk downstairs to the kitchen to see if the girls left any food for me. There are a few strands of bacon and half of an egg left. I sigh, and slide the remaining breakfast onto my plate. I shove the egg into my mouth first. It's kinda cold and is chewy. In other words, it's not very good. I swallow, resisting the urge to run over to the sink and spit it out. I then eat the leathery bacon. It tastes a little like jerky.

"Hey Dipper! Can you come upstairs real quick? I need your help with my sweaters!" Mabel called from the attic. I leave the remaining bits of "breakfast" and go up the creaky stairs.

"What do you need help wi- OH MY GOD!" I shout. In the past minute I was eating, the room had turned from it's regular messy to an explosion. Sweaters lined the walls, and singe marks showed on each. On the floor were ashes left from who knows what, and in the middle of it all was Mabel, covered in soot, and had part of her sweater on fire.

"Mabel, what the heck HAPPENED!?" I scream, looking around the room in horror.

"Would you believe me if I said that I DIDN'T read aloud a spell from your journal?" Mabel asked, and plastered an innocent smile onto her face.

"Unfortunately, no. Hey, do you smell anything burning?" I ask, sniffing the air."

Mabel screamed and took my hat off my head, and started patting her hand repeatedly on it. When she was done, smoke rose from the spot where she was patting, putting out a small flame. She looked to me, and gasped.

"What!? WHAT!? Is my head on fire now!?" I panic a little.

"No, but it's blonde!" She shouts.

"What? I pick up on of Mabel's hand held mirrors from her chest at the foot of her bed. I let out a short scream of surprise.

"How did that even happen?!" Mabel asks.

"How should I know?"

"This is weird."

"You think?!"

"Um... yes actually, I do think it's weird." Mabel replies. I face palm myself.

"Well, um, here's your hat." She hands it to me. "I think you might want to wear it to cover... THIS whole thing up." she signals to my hair. I nod in agreement.

**Heyo! I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to Janus-ekat writer for giving me the idea of making Dipper a blonde! I really appreciate her help. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please PLEASE leave a review. They encourage me to write. I literally won't write a chapter for a story until the previous one get's at LEAST one review. I need to know if you guys are still interested or not.**


	17. Sorry, this is the REAL chapter

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"Great, I can't believe I'm a blonde now." I grumble before taking another bite out of my pancake.

"Me neither! One minute, you have brow hair, and now, BAM! Your as blonde as Pacifica!" Mabel says.

"PLEASE don't start saying that I look like her, because I really don't."

"OK." she said, smiling.

"What I _really _want to know is _why _i'm blonde."

"Yeah, it's really strange. Maybe something cursed you?"

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I think Bill had something to do with this."

"Probably." Mabel shrugged. "But we have no proof."

"Hey, um, Mabel, is it me, or is your hair lighter?"

**Dun Dun DUN! Yeah, i'm sure we all saw this coming. Any way, as always, I hope that you enjoyed, and remember to leave a review!**


	18. Bailing!

**Pacifica's P.O.V**

I punch a hole into my bedroom wall. Yesterday, while my family and I were eating a fancy, expensive dinner (I always love to rub in how rich I am!) Our car was stolen! We had to WALK HOME! WALK! HOME! On foot! I was so mad when I got home last night, that I wrecked my entire room! Not a single piece of furniture survived! Not a single one million dollar vase was spared. Of course, when my mom came up, she told me that it was not a big deal, seeing as one million dollar vases are cheap, seeing as they are only one million dollars.

"Don't worry dear. We have notified the police. They will arrest the thieves." she reassured before going to answer the phone. I leaned my ear up against the door to try to hear who she was talking to.

"Already!? Wow, I thought you two were dumb, but this... this is AMAZING! I can't believe you caught them so quickly! No, I don't need to know who it was, I just want you to arrest them. OK, thank you!" My mom put the phone down.

"Honey, U have great news! They caught the culprits!"

"Really?! Already!? I thought that they couldn't even read!" I say.

"Yeah, neither did I. But apparently, they have taken the thieves to the station for some questioning!"

"Hey, how did they figure out who it was anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, they found the car destroyed, hidden behind where they live."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Oh, I think it was called... the Suspense Shed? The Hidden Hut? Maybe... the Mayhem Hack? No, wait, I've got it! The Mystery Shack! That's it!" I grin widely at her words.

"I think I know _exactly _who it was." I say, grinning louder. The Pines family is finally getting what they deserve.

* * *

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"I'm telling you! I'm innocent for once!" Stan pleaded.

"He's right! We were the ones who stole the car! He had nothing to do with it!" I back him up. Officer Blubbs looks at me and then looks at Stan.

"Alright Mr. Pines, you may go. The children stay for some more questioning." he finally said.

"You can't arrest them! They're only kids!"

"We arrested Gideon, didn't we? I'm sure the three of them will make great cell mates. Now get out!"

"I'll get you out kids!" Stan shouted as her was pushed out the door by two rather strong looking cops.

"There's no way out of this." Mabel whispers to me from her chair next to me.

"Now, let's begin." He was about to say more when the door to the room opened. In walked a tall, skinny blonde haired man. He wore a black suit, a top hat, and a bow tie. On his left eye, he wore an eye patch.

"I think I might be able to clear things up." he says, coming up from behind our chairs, and putting both of his hands on our shoulders. I sneak a glance at Mabel. She looks as shocked as I am.

"And who." Blubbs said. "Might you be?"

He ignored the cop's question. "You see, you've got it all wrong. You see, these two kids are not responsible for the car. I mean, clearly it's the Pines twins at fault." he said. His disguised may fool the cops, but there is no way Mabel and I would fall for this.

"What are you trying to say?" Blubbs asks, looking little confused.

"Oh, these two are not the Pines twins. I mean, do the Pines twins have _blonde hair_?" he says, taking off my hat, and the one that Mabel decided to put on earlier, revealing our change of hair color. The cops looked a little dumbfounded.

"You see, these are the _Cipher _twins. But I can see how you can mix the two sets up. These are _my _kids." he grins.

"Then what were they doing with Stan Pines?"

"Oh, he was merely babysitting them while I went to grab a few things, that's all." he shrugged.

"Well, if they aren't Dipper and Mabel, then what _are _there names?" Deputy Durland finally speaks up. I didn't notice him sitting there before just now. Mabel and I freeze at his question. We turn to the man behind him and shake our heads, hoping that he gets the message.

_Don't say our names! DON'T SAY OUR NAMES! _I silently pray. He grins at us and shrugs like he doesn't understand. Almost like he _isn't _a mind reading demon.

"Their names are Pine Tree and Shooting Star." he says casually. I face palm, both mentally and physically.

"Come again?" Blubbs asked, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Oh? Don't believe me? Because I have their birth certificates right here." He hands out two pieces of of paper. They looked almost like the REAL official documents, although it was plain to see that Bill had just created them out of magic on the spot. But it would probably work. The cops... aren't too bright.

"Well, this confirms it. Kids, you're off the hook."

"Whoohoo!" Mabel's fist plummets into the air.

"OK, I think it's best we should be going now. See ya!" He drags the two of us outside.

"Well, that was easy." he says once we're out.

"Thanks for bailing us Dad!" Mabel says sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks Bill." I add. "Wait, Mabel, did you just call him _dad_?"

"Why not?" she shrugs.

"OK, I know that we've talked about this before, but _why on earth did you name us Shooting Star and Pine Tree!?" _I ask. Bill roles his eyes.

"I'm not answering that for a second time."

"You never answered the first time!"

"Oh, would you look at the time. Looks like I should be going. See ya kids!" he walks away at a leisurely pace.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I call as Mabel and I run after him


	19. Wardrobe Change!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel and I chased after Bill, but he turned a corner at some point, and disappeared completely, probably back to the Dreamscape. When that happened, we realized that we should probably go back to the shack and make sure Stan isn't worrying his head off or something. Upon our arival, we noticed that Grunkle Stan was going back and forth across the balcony, probably wondering what on earth he could do.

"Grunkle Stan, are you OK?" Mabel asked. He quickly turned in our direction.

"Kids!" he ran up to us and knelt down, giving us a hug. Stan hugging is slowly becoming more frequent. He pauses before saying, "Why aren't you in jail?" I shrug in response.

"Um... our dad came all the way from home and bailed us?" Mabel offered nervously. I mentally face palmed.

"Really? All the way from California?" Stan looked at Mabel questioningly. I silently pray that he buys it, but I doubt he will.

"Well then, is he still in town? Think I can say hi to him before he goes back?" he asks. OK, so he believes us, surprisingly.

"No, we saw him leave before we came back here." I say quickly.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Stan says. "He, there's something different about you two. Do you always wear that hat Mabel?" he points to the brown hat with the star on it that I lent her.

"Um... yes?"

"Huh, I thought it was Dipper's."

"No, i'm wearing mine." I grin widely, hoping that he doesn't notice that i'm lying. After all, shouldn't a professional con man be able to see through lies?

"Oh. Well, OK then." was all he replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. Dad said that we shouldn't go by the names Mabel and Dipper while with you because the cops might try to arrest all three of us." Mabel said. I face palm. I was _really _hoping that she wouldn't accidentally call that out. She immediately catches her mistake, and puts her hand over her mouth, but Stan is already asking the question.

"Then what names should you go by?" We both remain silent. "Well...?" he tries to urge us.

"You know what? Forget about that. No offense to dad, but he's a little crazy sometimes. Insane even. We don't have to g by the names he selected, being Dipper and Mabel is fine!" Oh great, i'm begin to drabble. If Stan isn't catching on yet, he's bound to get suspicious soon. But he just shrugged and walked back inside.

* * *

For the next week, Mabel and I wore different clothing. Actually, it wasn't really our choice. When we went up to the attic to get changed, we saw that all of our clothes had been swapped. Mabel's closet contained many sets of school uniform like clothes. Each had a white top with yellow buttons, and a plaid black and yellow skirt. All of her head bands were replaced with black ones that had small, neat little bows on the side of them. My clothes consisted of multiple yellow shirts, many black shorts, and two black vests. We pulled some of the clothes out to examine them.

"I'm gonna say that Bill was here." In say, looking at the small triangle on the bottom of my shorts and on the bottom of Mabel's skirts. Mabel just nodded before putting the clothes back in their drawers.

* * *

Soon, we stopped wearing the hats. Well, in public anyway. For the next few days, we for some reason felt quite mischievous, probably Bill's fault somehow, and committed small crimes, such as "Accidentally" breaking vases, stealing coins from other people's piggy banks, which were left conveniently unguarded. What? Its not like we broke into people's houses or anything. At least not often. Of course, while doing such things, we would be wearing our regular clothes, and if we were caught, we ran. But the next day, if someone were to come for us, we would change into the new clothes, and simply show them that we weren't the people they were looking for, as we were the _Cipher _twins. Of course, we robbed Pacifica a lot. She was constantly coming to our door, demanding that we pay for what we've done. But we would show her our fake birth certificates, which Bill may or may not have left for us on purpose, and she would angrily walk off.

"Hey Dipper, look what I found!" Mabel said while we were sitting in the forest one day. She was wearing her uniform like clothes


	20. Synthesized music!

"What is it Mabel?" I ask her.

"It's a squash with a human face and emotions!" she says happily, taking her hands out from behind her back.

"Well hey there kids! My name is Barney!" the vegetable/fruit said. Then it started to sing "I Love you, You love me" I scream.

"Mabel! Get rid of that thing! It's singing that evil song!" I yell. She's screaming to. She throws it up in the air and kicks it on it's way down. It's now singing "Dora the Explorer" When it falls onto the ground, we hear a 'splat!'

"Is it dead?" I ask. She shrugs, and we bend down to examine the remains.

"Hey, guess what! I'm OK! Now i'm gonna sing-" it attempted to say before we both start stomping on it.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS! IS! SPARTA!" we scream, repeatedly, stomping on it.

"Thank goodness." Mabel says.

"Hey, do you think were too young to legally change are names?" I ask randomly.

"I'm gonna say you are." A voice from behind tells us. We both turn around to see Bill in the form of a skinny man with blond hair, the same as when he came to the police station.

"Hey, Bill! Are you really all-knowing?" Mabel blurts out of now-where.

"Yes." he says.

"Then what's the square root of 64!?"

"8"

"What is 305 X 67?"

"305 X 67= 20435"

"And if Emma walks three miles a day for a week, how many miles does she walk in _three_ weeks?"

"That would be- hey, wait a second, are these questions for your homework?!"

"Um... No?" Mabel says, hiding her math journal behind her back. Bill raises an eyebrow at her before just rolling his eyes.

"Here's a _real _question." I say, looking at Mabel pointedly. "Who wrote the journals?"

"That is...wait for it." Bill said. "None of your business!"

"Dang it!" I say, snapping my fingers.

"Huh. That's a weird name. But then again, _our _names are pretty strange and embarrassing too, so it isn't that hard to picture somebody else having a name like that." Mabel says.

"Not his name Mabel." I say.

"Oh, so his name isn't any of our business, as in, we don't need to know, because it isn't any of our-"

"Look Shooting Star, we get it." Bill said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! I have an idea... Tag!" Mabel shouts, tapping Bill on his pant leg.

"What the-" Bill shouts as we both run in different directions.

"Do I_ really _have to play this?"

"Yes." I say. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Fine."

"Oh, and one more thing. No cheating. And yes, teleporting is considered cheating." I add on. He rolls his eyes, but lunges for me. I dive out of the way.

In all of our fits of giggling, we failed to notice that we were being watched...

* * *

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I was picking up all of the shards and pieces of my broken amulet, in hopes that I could salvage what was left of it, or at least us them as decorations for something, when all of a sudden, I hear excessive giggling and fits of laughter.

"What in tarnation?" I say, pocketing the shards of broken glass. I look at the sceen before me through the leaves of a bush. There is a family of three, playing what appears to be a form of tag. I cock my head. The kids look surprisingly similar, but I can't put my finger on it. The man who appears to be their father seems some-what familiar to me too, but I can't figure out why. Maybe I've seen them in the park? I'm about to look away when I see the father dissapear, and reaper next to the boy.

"Hey! I said no cheating!" he complained, but quickly began laughing again. I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I continue to look for a while longer to see if it would happen again, but it doesn't, and I decide to ask if I could join. I step out of the bushes. All of their eyes turn to me as the abruptly stop their game. But instead of asking to play like I was going to, a different question spills out of my mouth.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before." I blurt out. The kids both look at each other before snickering.

"What? What's so funny!?" I demand. I blink, and the boy is gone. I gasp, and turn around, only to see him standing right behind me. I let out a small scream of fright as I back away.

"Really? You'd think that someone would be able to recognize faces more easily then that." he says, giving me a mischievous grin. I back away, and bump into another someone. I turn to look and see the girl.

"And after all you've done, you should at least _remember _it!" she and the boy begin to snicker again. I back away from them both, only to run into someone else. I look up to see a rather tall being standing over me.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you short-stack?" I scream again, this time louder.

"Now now Gideon, no need to scream so much. It's going to hurt your lungs." the man grins a creepy smile. These people are insane! I realize now that they all are wearing very similar clothing. This makes them somewhat creepier, seeing that they are all in a uniform of sorts.

"So, would you still like to play?" the man asked, still towering over me.

"Who are you guys!? How do you know my name! And why do you look so similar! How do you know that I wanted to play? Why-" they all start laughing again. I shrink down, and go onto my knees. I put my hands over my head, and over my ears, in an attempt to block them out.

"Stop laughing!" I cry out. But they don't stop their fits of giggling. I then think up a plan. I quickly get out my phone and go to my playlist. Maybe if I randomly play music, they'll stop, and i'll have a chance to run away and call the cops. I hit 'Play' on a song I stole from Mabel's room. Once it starts playing, the laughter turns into screams of pain and agony. I cringe. Never in my life had I ever heard such howls. Never when I was torturing my enemies, had anyone made such an evil sound. Not even when I burned them, which was said to be the most painful way to die! This. This was something new. It was horrible. I look up to see the trio cupping their hands to their ears, in attempts to block out the noise. The boy falls to his knees, while the man looks like hes about to faint. He sways and wobbles as he tries to keep his balance. The girl doesn't look as phased by the music as her family is. She looks at them with concern in her eyes. She doesn't seem to mind the music, though she cringes at it. and soon she is putting in a pair of earplugs. I grin deviously. This is better then I could have hoped for! Sure, the screams are gonna haunt me in my nightmares, but i'm gonna live! I mean, these people are sadistic! They might have knives or guns in their pockets! I turn up the volume. Their screams increase in volume as well, and I take the opportunity to run. I keep on running without looking back. By now, I have turned off the music. I keep running, for fear that they have recovered and are coming after me.


	21. Christmas in July!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"What _was _all that?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"Synthesized music. I told you it was evil!" Bill says, clenching his fists.

"You see bro bro, this is why you don't toy with people." Mabel says matter-of-factly.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't inherit the weakness for it!" I grumble, still rubbing my head.

"Yeah, what's you're point?" She asked, taking out the earplugs.

"Where did you get those?" I ask.

"I don't know. I have, like, six more!" she smiled!

"And you didn't tell us this when we were in agony due to music because...?" Bill asked. But she just shrugged.

"I didn't think about that." she said, skipping off.

"Eh, I'll punish her later." Bill said, and also started rubbing his head.

"Man, I always used to think that the music Mabel listened to was horrible, but I never thought it was painful/deadly!"

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident with the music. Gideon never did end up calling the cops, in fact, I don't think he ever left home after the scare we gave him! I had made Mabel delete all of her music on her phone.

"But Dipper! Come on!" she whined as I snatched her phone.

"Mabel, do you not remember what that music did to us?!" She let out a sigh of defeat as I deleted everything from her playlist.

After that, things went smoothly. Nobody bothered us, not even Grunkle Stan! But one day, we realized that summer was ending. It was while we came down for breakfast one day, and saw a Christmas tree in the living room!

"Woah! I knew that there was Halloween in summer, but Christmas in July!?" Mabel says.

"I must be dreaming" I say alowd.

"Actually." Grunkle Stan's gruff voice says from behind the giant tree. He squeezes into the living room, barely getting imbetween the tree and the wall. "I just thought that we could have an early Christmas. I mean, you won't be here after summer after all."

"Yeah, that's true." I sigh sadly.

"Yeah, when are we leaving anyway?" Mabel asks.

"Next week. Why?" Stan asks.

"What! Already! This cannot be happening! We can't go back home!" I blurt out.

"Yeah, well, sadly, you are leaving Gravity Falls soon. But let's not think about that! Let's open presents!" Grunkle Stan shouts, handing us two wrapped presents. Wide grins cross our faces as we tear the wrapping paper away.

In my package, there is a bunch of hats with Pine Tree hats on it.

"In case you grow out of yours, or you lose it or something." Stan says with a wink.

Mabel opens her's to reveal a green sweater with a fabric dollar bill sewn onto the front. She hugs it close. "Thank you Grunkle Stan!" we both say in unison.

"Oh, look, there's another present under the tree." Stan points out. "That's weird, I don't remember this one." The package was wrapped in a bright yellow paper, and had a black bow wrapped around it. Stan passes it to me, and I go down onto my knees, and place the package in front of me. I unwrap the ribbon and hand it to Mabel, and take off the box.

"Surprise!" A voice shouts, and a triangular being pops out of the box. Instead of the usual top hat, he's wearing a Santa hat. I let out a scream. Mabel screams too, as does Stan. Soos walks in with a broom, and peers over my shoulder, and screams too.

"What the- what are you doing inside of that box?" I stutter.

"I wish you a merry Christmas! I wish you a happy Christmas!" Bill sang, before erupting into laughter.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted, before disappearing. I blink and rub my eyes.

"Everyone else saw that, right?" I ask. Everyone in the room nods.


	22. The last Stand Part 1

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"So, I guess this is it, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stan says sadly.

"Hey, there's always next summer!" Wendy says, trying to lift the mood, but fails miserably. Home just wouldn't be the same.

"I'll call you." Mabel says hugging her two friends.

"We'll miss you sooo much!" Grenda cries. They all have a group hug.

"Guess I won't be your bus driver this time." Soos adds. I smile weakly. We both wave before turning away to get on the bus.

"Waaaaaaaaait!" A voice cried out from behind us. It was Gideon.

"For you Mabel!" He says, holding out a box of chocolates and flowers. Mabel rolls her eyes but excepts them anyway. Before either of us can respond, he hugs her, and walks away to stand with the others. They all wave, and we wave back sadly. Finally, I take my first step onto the bus. But I don't take another, as once again, somebody is stopping us.

"And where do you think your going?" The voice asked. It didn't give us any time to answer, as we were turned away from the bus and pushed back onto the road.

"Rule number 1." A lanky and tall figure says, walking infront of us. It slowly circles us and our group of friends. "Never keep a meeting with a demon a secret. There could be dire consequences and you might find yourself in over you head. Doesn't matter is they're family even. That mean that you broke rule number one."

It did a full circle before slowly drifting of towards our friends, Grunkle Stan in particular.

"Number two. You can never break off a deal or break a promise with a demon. You may forget your end, but the demon will always ensure that you end up paying it. And by any means necessary. That's rule number two broken."

"And finally." it said. "Never _befriend _a demon, or any one related to one. You have _all _broken rule number three." the figure floated through the air towards us again, and grabbed us by our shoulders, and pulled us close.

"And now." It said. "You all pay the price."

"Bill! Don't do this!" Stan shouted.

"Oh brother. Don't you remember our agreement? After all, it was only twelve years ago."

"You can't have them Bill!"

Rule number four. A demon's property is a demon's property, and is not to be trifled with. Rule number four has been broken." he pulled us closer.

"Say your goodbyes children, because you'll never see any of these people again.

"You... Your the one who I saw playing tag in the woods!" Gideon shouted, pointing.

"Ah yes. I suppose that was me." Bill said. "But it's all fun and games until someone takes out the synthesized music, isn't it?"

Mabel and I had just been standing there uneasily while everyone talked around us.

"Uh, can we just get on the bus now?" I ask.

"Oh, your not leaving Gravity Falls." Bill said, glaring at us. Then everything around us turned white.


	23. The Final Stand Part 2

Once everything materialized, we once again saw Bill.

"Listen up kids. In exactly 1 hour, it will be the exact time when you were born. Once that time arrives, you will recall nothing of your past lives. Nothing will remain. You will become nothing but mindless tools for me to use however way I want."

"But that isn't fair!" Mabel shouted. A wide grin etched it's way across Bill's face.

"Yes actually it is. It is what I created you for, and is why you are here now."

"But we get no choice in the matter! And why would we want to be your mindless slaves?" I say. This only received a glare from Bill.

"Oh, you'll remember who you are all right. You'll still retain the experience you gained from the past 12 years. But everyone you have ever known will be erased. You won't even remember your own names."

"When you say our names, do you mean Dipper and Mabel, or Pine Tree and Shooting Star?"

"Dipper and Mabel." He replied.

"Dang it!"

"Since I pity you slightly, I'll give you a chance. In the next hour, you will have to find something that can stop the spell. It may be a counter spell, or an object that may or may not exist."

"So your sending us on a wild goose chase!?"

"If I were you, I would take this one opportunity to save your miserable existence. You have one hour, before everything you care about will change. Starting... NOW!" Bill took out a giant clock. The world around us blurred until we saw the road again, and the mouths of our friends and family hanging open in shock.

"_Tick Tock kids! The clock is ticking." _Bill's voice rings out.

"I think we might have a problem." I say. Then we all hear the ticking of a clock, and that sends Mabel and I running past everyone back to the shack.

* * *

"Alright, we have 45 minutes to find out how to stop Bill and this curse before we loose everything, including our sanity." I say, flipping through all three of the journals. Stan gave them to us to use just this once.

"And something that can stop it may or may not even exist!" Mabel adds on.

"We have to take a chance. I mean, what have we got to loose, right?" I say, landing on a page in journal 1.

"Hey, here's something! The dust of a demon can reverse the spell of another demon!" I read aloud.

"But where will we find another demon?" Mabel asks. I pick up journal 2, and flip through it.

"Reverse worlds, reverse worlds, reverse- here we are! There is a world parallel to ours that is home to Bill's counter part." hold up the book to show Mabel the picture. It depicts a star with an eye in it's center. The heading reads _Katie Code._

* * *

"OK, let me get this straight. My dead sister was somehow transformed into a demon." Stan says, reading the page.

"Hey, Bill turned into a demon." Mabel says.

"Yeah, but he fell into a magical portal thing. Katie died in a car crash." Stan says.

"So, I'm confused with the whole family thing. She was the mother of our fake-parents, but she's also Your sister, and Bill's sister. Is she our aunt, or our granda ma, or what?" I ask.

"I'm gonna say... she's your aunt." Stan says, handing me back the book.

"So how do we summon her?" Mabel asks.

"It says that we can only summon her in the reverse world." I say, looking at the page.

"The only way to get to another dimension (Unless your a demon) is to use the portal in the basement." Stan says, guiding us towards the vending machine.

"Oh yeah, I remember Bill telling us something about that. He says that he plans to destroy it!" Mabel says.

"Mabel! I think he wanted to destroy the portal so that we couldn't use it to go to the reverse world!" I shout. "Which means that he could have already wrecked it!" Stan opens the door, and the three of us rush into the elevator. As I predicted, the portal was in ruins.

"We're too late!" Mabel cries. We both hear laughter behind us. It's sound inhuman, but not in the same way as Bill's sounds.

"Oh please, _I _can travel perfectly well without it." it says. We turn around to see a floating star, looking just about the same as the one on Gideon's tent of telepathy, and the same one in the book.

"So, what can I do for ya?" it asks.

"Katie..." Stan murmurs.

"The one and only!" she says. "So, how's Bill? Trying to take over the world like he always dreamed of doing as a kid?" she asks.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he kinda owns the world already." I say. "But that's not important. We need your help!"

"Huh, I don't think I know you two. What are your names?"

"Huh, i'd rather not answer that question." I say, folding my arms.

"Oh, well, not like I need you to tell me anyways. Being a mind demon and all. So, let's see..." she said as her eye glowed red for an instant.

"Why do you have two names?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mabel says.

"Two names? What are you kids talking about?" Stan asks from behind us. We all ignore him.

"We sorta need your help in stopping Bill!" Mabel blurts out.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda just read your minds."

"Oh." Mabel sighs.

"And also, I don't have any demon dust on me right now." Katie continues. "A little while ago, Bill took it all. I'm guessing it was to stop you from using it all."

"Dang it!" I say, snapping my fingers.

"I guess that's it then." Mabel says, slumping down onto the floor.

"How are we gonna stop him from taking our memories?" I ask.

"No more time to think about that now!" a voice rings out in our ears.

"Mabel, how long do we have left?" I ask.

"Uh..." she looks at her watch. "Five seconds."

"Uh oh."


	24. The Final Stand part 3

"We are so screwed." Mabel whispers to me as we enter the Dreamscape. I nod in silence. Bill towers over us.

"5. 4. Just seconds to go. 3. 2. 1" he said. There was a blinding light, and I had she shield my vision with my hands. Once it faded away, I looked up at Bill, and then to my sister.

"So, what do you two remember?" he asked. I smiled.

"Only what I need to know father!" I say as sincerely as possible. Mabel giggled, and hugged Bill's leg. A dark smile etched it's way across his face.

"Stay here for a moment. I have just a few loose ends to tie up with Stan." he said, opening a portal.

"Who's Stan?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." he said, passing through the portal. It closed behind him. I immediately turn to Mabel, who is dancing around the Dreamscape. I quickly shake her.

"We need to get out of here Mabel!" I shout.

"Mabel? Who's Mabel?" she asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Come on." I say, dragging her towards where the portal closed. For once, i'm glad to be five minutes younger.

"We have five minutes to find a way to break the spell so that I can actually save your memory!" I say. "Quick, what do you remember?"

"Um... My daddy's name is Bill Cipher, my twin brother's name is Pine Tree-" she started.

"OK, let me tell you the truth. Your brother, me, is named Dipper, and your dad is actually an evil demon who took away your memories so that he could easily control you!"

"But why would he try to do that?" she asked me.

"Uh, because he's an evil demon?" I shrug. Bill's motives are a bit of a mystery to me.

"Let's see, what will jog your memory?" I say more to myself then to Mabel.

"OK, quick, what's your name?" I ask.

"Shooting Star."

"No, your name is Mabel!" I say, getting a little frustrated. I quickly scrible a few things that I think are important to know onto a blank piece of paper in my book for my future self so that I won't end up as hopeless as Mabel.

"Hey, wait a second! What is more chaotic then Bill?" I ask her, pointing my pencil at her.

"Smile Dip. Why?" she asks.

"I have an idea. But i'm gonna need your full cooperation. And if Bill asks you anything, you lie. We can't let him know that we know how to stop him!"

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V**

"So, how does it feel to loose the only family you have left?" Bill taunted.

"How do you think?" I snarl. Wendy, Gideon, and Soos are the only things holding me back from punching him.

"You know, it's your own fault that your feeling this way. You broke rule number 2, making a deal with a demon." he snickered. "And now your paying the price."

"Why do you want them anyway?" Gideon asks.

"Simple. I need someone who can help me take over everyone and everything. And what's better than one, but two? And at age twelve, nobody ever will think them to be guilty of anything, _and _at this age, they have enough freedom from adults to do what they want."

"Except for the fact that your giving them no choice or freedom at all!" Wendy shouts.

"So? That's the price you pay for making a deal with the devil" He smiled fiendishly.

"You'll never get away with this Cipher! The kids will find a way to resist you! They will not fall under your stupid spell!" I shout.

"Oh, bu they already have Stanford." He mocked.

"Oh yeah?" a voice calls from behind everyone.

"What the- I thought I left you mindlessly walking around in the Dreamscape!" Bill shouted. I turned too, only to see Dipper and Mabel standing before us.

"But, how?" Gideon asks. "Bill said that he erased your memories!"

"Sometimes, you over look small details." Dipper shrugged. "Like the fact that we weren't born at _exactly _the same time!"

"I'm five minutes older than Dipper." Mabel says.

"And it turns out, five minutes was all I needed to find a huge supply of demon dust!" Dipper says triumphantly.

"Where on earth did you find more demon dust?" Bill asked.

"At the haunted convenience store." Mabel shrugged, and tossed an empty packet of Smile Dip at him. Bill flipped it over to read the ingredients.

"Where the hell did the manufacturers find demon dust?" Bill asked.

"I dunno, but at least we know why it's banned in America now." Dipper shrugs.


End file.
